Till the gates of hell
by OEFgrunt
Summary: US infantryman gets sent to the Harry Potter universe due to the tampering of the Goblet of Fire and is made the fourth champion, not Harry, how will this change the timeline and loves interest with a person whose job is WAR. review
1. Chapter 1

**"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother."**

 **William Shakespeare**

"Speech"

'Writing'

 **Thought**

"CONTACT RIGHT!" pierced the air at the same time as a screech of RPGs and dull cracks of AKs meet the patrol. The sharp crack of M4s and bursts from the SAWs and the slightly slower but louder M240s answered while one could barely hear the RTO call up on the radio to the TOC to inform them that they were in a battle. "Poseidon, this is Bastard 1-4 declaring a TIC at this time, over." "Roger, Bastard 1-4 declaring a TIC time now, out."

As the RTO was getting his M4 up and looking for insurgents across the small valley they were in, he mentally noticed the two different groups of men in multicams firing and moving to different cover around him. The first group were bearded men with no name or unit patches on their uniforms. Their weapons had holographic sights with magnifiers that could be pushed to the right and out of the way. (AN-Same stuff in MW3) on the front there were suppressors and angled forgrips. These were ODAs or more commonly United States Army Special Forces.

The other group was clean shaven, young and had 1st Infantry Division or big red one patches on in dark green and black. Their M4s had ACOGs with a few M320 under mounted here and there. All of the machine guns had MGOs on them. These men were attachments taken from 1-26 INF Battalion or the Blue Spaders. Their whole job in this deployment to Afghanistan was to back up and reinforce when needed the ODAs on this combat tour. Only a select few were taken and did training with the ODAs and SEALs leading up to when they left to fight in the mountains and deserts of Afghanistan. Every man chosen fell under SOTF or Special Operations Task Force instead of ISAF.

"FUCK" could be heard from one of these attachments. A 19 year old dirty blonde hair and light blue-gray almost white colored eyes Specialist Blake Bradley was trying to fix a jam in his M4 caused by a spent cartridge. **This never happened in video games or movies** randomly went through his head of the smallish 5 foot 9 inches man as he tried desperately to get the cartridge out so he could stay in the fight and not die in this random valley among the snowcapped mountains.

Blake had been in country for about five months now where the first three was with SEALs before the got replaced by the ODAs around him. After what seemed like hours but was only about a few seconds he got the spent cartridge out and loaded a fresh round into his weapon, bringing it up to get back into the fight.

Unnoticed behind him was small blue flame seemingly floating around waist high slowly growing bigger and almost pulsating. This blue flame didn't move as it grew bigger behind the young soldier or even flare as a RPG exploded to the left of it. As SPC Bradley fired a round after round at the Taliban fighters and took fire from said fighters the flame continued to grow.

"A-10 INBOUND!" was heard throughout the fighting causing him to take a quick glance up and around to see that plane with its big gun that almost was like a snot of a pig send its 30MM rounds at the enemy. BRRRRRRT was heard as the slow, straight winged jet descended into the valley. Across the valley larges clumps of dirt, trees and various items snapped, turned into dust or splintered. As soon as the A-10 had started its climb up out of the valley to do a another pass the fighting almost seemed to stop for a few seconds then started back up with a notable drop of fire coming from the Taliban. Soon that stopped all together as the A-10 descended into the valley again for its second gun run. BRRRRRT was heard as it destroyed the enemy forces and positions.

"SOUND OFF, anyone hurt?" called out the ODA captain leading the patrol. "All accounted for with no injuries." Came from team leaders after looking over their men, checking for equipment and injuries. SPC Bradley was standing up about to start heading across the valley to check the dead for intel and ID them when a mortar round landed five meters in front of him, peppering him with shrapnel and launching him back into the now large and pulsating rapidly blue flame. As soon as he touched the flame still in midair, the flame flashed and SPC Blake Bradley, of the 1-26 INF, assigned to SOTF-SE vanished from this world. At the same time of that flash, around the world his dress uniform, car, clothes, spare uniforms and gear vanished from his room back on the FOB and back at his Dad's house. On that day he was declared MIA/KIA with no body, they couldn't declare him out right dead.

Harry Potter Universe

"Now that we have our three champions," Dumbledore said with his hands wide open and seemingly like an old circus announcer with his long, white beard almost to the floor and flashy robes that only he is known for stopped mid speech. He stared at the magical item known as the Goblet of Fire changed its color from the blue to red, almost as if it was going to choose another champion despite already choosing three.

Of course Dumbledore already knew this was going to happen ever since the faux Moody had one of his spiked lemon drops after the start of the year feast. He knew Tom's plan and his goal to use the tournament to get his body back and kill Harry Potter. He wasn't going to stop it because to finally stop Tom once and for all, Harry needed to die and when he did the prophecy would be fulfilled. Then he would come in and defeat Tom, not kill him and be known forever as the man who stopped two dark lords. It was all for the Greater Good.

The three champions standing behind him were looking at goblet wondering what was going on, was this some part of the tournament? Some new test or challenge to see how they do with no preparation? They were not the only ones as all of Hogwarts and her guests were wondering something along the same lines.

Harry Potter, a small and under feed raven haired teen was watching while hoping that it didn't involve him this time. "Hermione, do you have any idea what is going on?" Harry asked the bushy brown haired girl next to him. She had read up on the tournament as soon it was announced and would be one of the few who might know what was happening in with the Goblet.

"No, this hasn't happened in any of the previous times of the tournament." She replied with a frown marring her face, trying to think what it might be.

"Maybe they decided to add a bit more action to it this time?" This came from a tall, red headed boy who was eating some chocolate frogs even though he just got done stuffing his face during the Halloween feast. Ron was never one to think beyond money, fame or food.

Just as Hermione was about to say something, the goblet flame flashed and instead of a piece of paper Dumbledore was expecting, a man with clothes that looked like splotches of brown, green, and tan appeared flying towards the head table and the three school champions. After soaring though the air for about three feet the strange man land and skidded two more feet on his stomach. At the same time of the flash a bright blue car, with a black hood and white rims along with several large boxes appeared near the doors. Hardly anyone paid attention to this when they realized the growing pool of blood coming from the weirdly dressed man.

As soon as the she spied the blood Madam Pomfrey launched into action, quickly moving over the table, surprising some of the students. As she moved next to him she realized he was wearing some kind of partial armor that was the same color and pattern as his clothing and that on his side was a black…thing with a two openings on it, one smaller but longer and narrower tube and under that for half the distance a much wider tube.

As she turned him over with every pairs of eye and one magical eye on her she say the extent of the damage to this young man. His arms and legs had small holes in them sending out blood and his face had cuts and burn marks on it. Embedded in thick, one piece of sunglasses were several small, irregular shaped metal. She realized that this saved his eyesight but saw that he was losing a lot of blood.

Quickly she took off his helmet and realized that it was heavier the she thought, followed by the strange armor with its many compartments with slim black boxes in them. After it was off she realized that she had to stop the blood loss or he would die before she could get him to hospital wing. "Does anyone here know first aid or healing spells?" she called out to the room.

"Oui, M-Madame I have zome healer training." Replied the French champion, Fleur Delacour. She looked like a goddess with blonde hair, light blue eyes. She was taller than most girls but nimble and elegant.

"I know first aid." Called out Harry as he moved up to help. As he got closer he saw on this young man's right shoulder was a black and white flag that had a slightly shiny surface along with a green chest with a black one on it under the flag.

"I'm going to vanish his clothes to see the full extent of his injuries. Miss Delacour, I will need you to start healing the burns and small cuts. Mr. Potter, I will need you to clean up as much blood off him as possible." Both teens nodded their heads quickly and looked at the boyish face of this stranger with his dark tan, short crop dark blonde hair and large full lips that any girl would love to have.

Madam Pomfrey then vanished his top, pants, tan boots, tan t-shirt and green socks that left him in black, tight briefs. If he wasn't bleeding on the ground and getting paler by the second most of the girls would have massive blushes across their faces. This man was fit with a full six pack, ripped but not huge muscles, like the prefect mix of a swimmers and body builder's body.

On the left side of his chest, above his heart was a tattoo of a crossed set of muskets done in plain black ink that stood out even more with his white, paling skin. As Fleur began healing his facial burns and cuts and Harry began wiping the blood off his arms and legs with cloth conjured by the resident healer as said healer started to vanish the metal pieces in his body out and closed his more serious wounds that she could see.

As Harry was wiping away blood he saw another set of tattoos going down his arms. The left arm tattoo was not a creature or things but a series of words that were **_Only the Dead have seen_** **** ** _the end of War_** while on the right outside should was a knights helmet and shield with a boars head on the shield and below that the words **_Vigilance et Audax_** _._

Soon the bleeding was stopped and all of his wounds healed and the burns removed that Pomfrey felt that he could now be moved to the hospital wing. Having conjuring a stretcher and moving this young man on to it she immediately sent out to the hospital to get him on a potions diet and make sure nothing else happened that could threaten his life.

As soon she was out of the door after having to go around the various large black boxes and brightly colored car that look almost like an crouching tiger did all of the noise that had vanished when the stranger came out of the flames erupted.

 **Alright this chapter has been rewritten with only a few things changed. Grammar and flow have been improved and Acronyms meanings have been added.**

 **AK-Any Kalashnikov rifle like AK-47 or AK-74.**

 **RPG-Rocket Propelled Grenade. Cheap, anti-armor and building rocket that isn't very accurate past 100 yards.**

 **M4-standard issue weapon to U.S. military. Jams easily in just about any conditions and built by the lowest bidder.**

 **SAW-M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. Most common machine gun used in U.S. military currently.**

 **RTO-Radio Transmission Officer. The radioman. He is chosen usually randomly from lower enlisted ranks, given a more in-depth knowledge on how to use radio then spends time following platoon's LT or who is in charge of current operation like lost puppy while relaying info.**

 **TOC-Tactical Operations Center. Your Higher Ups back at the COP or FOB you left from. "Big Brother".**

 **ACOG-Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight. Fixed 4x power scope that is built to take a beating. No batteries needed. Cost more than the weapon it's mounted on.**

 **TIC-Time In Contact. To saw how long you were in contact with the enemy for that nice little After Action Review when you get back to base.**

 **ODA-Operational Detachment-Alpha. "Green Berets".**

 **MGO-Machine Gun Optics. A heavier duty ACOG.**

 **ISAF-International Security Armed Forces.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **I have fought with gun and cutlass, on the red and slippery deck. With all Hell aflame within me, and a rope around my neck."**

 **George S. Patton, Jr.**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

 _'Writing'_

Who was that? Why did he appear from the goblet of fire? Why is there a car in the Great Hall? These were some main and repeated questions that the students asked each other and their teachers, expecting an answer that nobody knew the answer to any of them.

"SILENCE!" boomed Dumbledore over the explosion of sound that erupted after the man was taken to the hospital wing. "Now then, we do not know who this man is or why he appeared from the goblet of fire but know we will find out. Now then everyone head back to your dorm rooms." He spoke in a serious tone, unlike the fake grandfatherly act he used so often. This is the man who defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald and the only one the Dark Lord feared.

As Harry was staring at the pools of crimson blood on the hard, cold stone he realized that he wasn't alone as a dark haired, heart shaped face with soft pink lips that were set in a frown, with cold, hazel eyes looking at him almost as if he was even worth the effort.

"Go and get cleaned up before the vultures arrive to see the boy-who-lived covered in another's blood." The pretty slytherin said as she started to turn and walk towards her fellow dorm mates as the filed out, quiet but waiting to discuss this anomaly back in their common room.

As he watched her go around the bright blue car with its black hood and fenders flared out he noticed that she had a rather nice butt. This thought caused his face to erupt in a massive blush to rival his best friend Ron's after the twins teased him earlier when Victor Krum arrived.

Watching next to him, Fleur almost allowed a smile on her face as she watched the small boy with his dark, messy hair and beautiful green eyes that were almost like emeralds, blushing just looking at the dark haired female in green and silver edged robes walk away.

 **So innocent** she thought as she stood up and began to walk towards her headmistress who was talking in hushed, rapid tones with the other headmasters and the English ministry officials. Looking past the she saw her fellow champions talking with each other, trying to figure out who was that man from the goblet and what it meant for them. Walking closer she could start to hear what they were talking about.

"Did you see anything on his clothes?" said the blonde, pretty boy champion for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory.

"I saw some words that looked like English and the same symbol on both sleeves of clothes and a black and white flag on his right shoulder above the matching symbols before the healer vanished his clothes." answered in a gruff, accent free voice of the dark haired, hawk like face of Dumstrang champion and Quidditch superstar, Victor Krum. After being in the spotlight light for so long, he was able to get rid of his accent except for when he was around reporters and large groups of people outside his family and friends.

"Did you know what country the flag belongs to and could you draw the symbols you saw?" Cedric asked, hoping that this could erase some of the mystery behind this unexpected surprise.

"It looked like the American's flag but theirs has red and white stripes, a blue square with white stars inside of it. The symbols where a dark green shield with five sides and a black, large one in the center of it." Victor replied sounding confused about the flag. Glancing over towards where the car and boxes which were still sitting in the middle of the great hall. **Is he a muggle born or a half blood?** The same thought was going through Dumbledore's head.

 **Who is this man? Where did he come from and why didn't Harry's name come out of the Goblet liked it should have?** These thoughts kept repeating in his head as he tried to think how this could have happened, some forgotten or unseen variable. It was difficult to do this with the people around him talking fast, trying to blame on others or how this will affect the tournament.

 **I need to find out more about this man, his weaknesses and strengths, why he was so badly hurt and why those boxes and** _ **muggle**_ **contraption came with him.** Glancing around his eyes landed on the veela which gave him an idea on how to get some of his answers. Telling his idea to the others they quickly agreed, no one argued with the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Miss Delacour, could you come over here?" Dumbledore asked with his twinkling eyes and fake grandfather act going full force.

"Oui, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Fleur quietly asked as she walked over to the now finished conversation among the Headmasters and Officials.

"We would like if you can be with the man when he wakes up and find out what you can about him so that we can solve this mystery and why he was injured." Fleur knew why she was chosen and it was the exact reason why she entered the tournament in the first place, to not be seen as a creature or just a pretty face. To been seen as a strong, intelligent witch, not her heritage or be a trophy to an arrogant pureblood who would ignore her views.

"Why waz I chosen, if I may ask?" She wanted to hear what excuses they would say instead of saying her heritage.

"I believe that he will be thankful to the person who helped save his life, Miss Delacour." Dumbledore replied seemly, his bright blue eyes twinkling even more if possible. You don't stay the most influential person of Britain by not being prepared and having dirt on others or the means to put pressure on them. There was limits and few outside his realm in some aspects but no one had went completely against him since Tom Riddle or as he was more commonly known Lord Voldemort.

"Iz that all then? If zo I will retire for the night." Fleur answered politely, trying now to go back to the carriage to write back home about this night and what it might intell for her in the future.

As the young veela walked back to quarters thinking how she would do with her new task to learn more about the strange man, said man was being given potions to help with his blood loss, internal injuries, a general cure-all for sickness with it all topped off with a dreamless draught. As Madam Pomfrey did one final scan to make sure nothing else was wrong and that he would be asleep all night, she noticed that he was in amazing shape with little if any fat on him.

 **Why would anybody have words tattooed on them?** Making a note of all of his tattoos and older scars a random dark thought passed he mind as she waved her wand over his midsection, **if I was only thirty years younger.** With one last wave of both her wand and head, she conjured up a big fully blanket to cover him up.

After making sure he was fully cover her eyes drifted to his strange armor and black, metal object. With another flourish of her wand she took the partial armor and black thing, glad the she brought them with him when he was taken and put them in her office so that no one entered the hospital wing touch it or if he tried to fight. As all of it was levitated past her door she made sure that his bed was walled by curtains and put several charms around it to notify her if woke up and if something happened.

After all that she locked her office door and went to her bedroom to get some rest after this eventful day. **This tournament is worse than Quidditch and it's the first night!** Was the last thought she had before she drifted off to sleep.

At the same time a certain dark wizard wearing the face and body of ex-Auror "Mad-Eye" Moody was trying to figure out how his plan went wrong. **How could the Dark Lord's plan fail? It was fool proof to get that brat Potter into the tournament. HIS NAME WAS EXCEPTIED INTO THAT BLASTED FLAMING CUP AFTER I CONFOUNDED IT AND IT SENDS OUT A RANDOM MAN INSTEAD?!** Let it be known that Barty Couch Jr. was NOT in the best of moods or mind. Failing a powerful, if crazy master will do that but genius and madness is all dependent on success or failure.

 **SPEC4 thanks for the tips, first story. I trying not to have huge plots holes and like to give a good base to start off of. Sometimes it's easier to use abbreviates instead with the stupid way the military names stuff. I hate when books describe items and people a little here or random spots that make me have to re-read earlier chapters to get a good idea of them.**

 **Bonus if you can guess the car, TIP it's from japan.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **The Infantry doesn't change. We're the only arm of the military where the weapon is the man himself."**

 **Gen. C.T. Shortis**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

 _'Writing'_

After a long night, with students and teachers coming up with ideas on the origins of the "Man-from-the-Goblet" and what it means for the tournament. Harry was relentlessly asked questions about what he looked like up close, if he knew where he had come from or even a name.

Hermione was looking through every book on countries uniforms, even going as far to ask Lavender Brown if she might know with her excessive but useless thoughts on clothes. Nobody knew anything besides that he had a quote from the ancient Greek philosopher Plato on his arm. Surprising that bit of info came from painting of a battered, rusty knight on a bridge. No one knew what he was a painting of but he knew the quote's source, later verified by Hermione.

After all the talking was done, everyone trickled to their beds to write letters to parents and family members to let them know what was happening and asking if they had any idea what it was. A certain dark, messy haired teen was sitting on his bed trying to think he could ask his godfather, a notorieties escaped prisoner framed for the leaking of info that resulted in the deaths of his parents.

After nibbling on the end of his quill he finally decide to just flat out ask, he was bound to hear about it anyways in a day or two from the Daily Prophecy or rumors.

 _'Sirius, as you might have heard yet but the Tri-Wizard Tournament officially started tonight but something weird has happened and for once I'm not involved in it! After all three champions had been chosen and Dumbledore was about announce when the first task would be the goblets flame changed and summoned a complete stranger! He was wearing some strange clothing that was like blotches of shades of brown and green that parts seemed to fade into the next color. He had a gun like you see movies but with lots of stuff on it and strange armor. He can't be a muggle because they can't get into Hogwarts. He was pretty badly hurt and bleeding but Madam Pomfrey healed him up with help from the French champion. He had a couple of tattoos on his arms and chest but mostly words. Will let you know more when he wakes up. Be safe Padfoot._

 _Love, Prongslet'_

Doing one final look over to see if he had left anything out, sealed the letter and decide to wait till morning to take it to the Owlery to mail and get some rest for what he was sure would be an unusual day even for Hogwarts.

Next Morning

 **WHERE THE HELL AM I?!** This is the first clear thought that went through SPC Blake Bradley's head as he awakened in the Hospital wing, looking around at the empty and ancient but well cared for hospital. **No flags, too clean and open to be a strong hold. Large based on this room or building, medieval European style.** When you have to look out for IEDs and snipers you start to notice details and little things faster and don't question your gut.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, notified of her only patient's awaking. As she walked over in her normal light pink and white nurse outfit like those of the muggle variety of WW1 she noticed that he was watching her closely and tensed like a tightened spring ready to launch.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" she politely asked after stopping several feet away from the side of his bed.

"Who are you, where am I and where is my gear?!" Barked out the unknown man as he moved to stand on the other side of the bed previously occupied by him.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey, resident healer at Hogwarts and your items are in a protected place." She answered briskly at his disrespectful tone.

"You're British? Am I in England? How did I get here?" he asked quickly again, not leaving anytime to thought and glancing quickly around the room, looking at the doors and any signs where his gear and weapons might be. Just because she is British doesn't mean she is safe to trust. Terrorist organizations had safe houses and places all over the world, something that civilians and some members of the military forgot or over looked.

"Yes, I'm British and you're in England, you came out the Goblet of Fire. Now will you calm down so I can make sure your injuries are fully healed and that potions did their job Mr.…?" Madam Pomfrey asked politely but with an edge to her voice that promised…discomfort to her only currently patient.

"Specialist Bradley, United States Army and THE WHAT OF FIRE?!" he spoke calmly and clearly at first as if rehearsed then screamed at the last part.

"The Goblet of Fire, your came out of the flame after the announcement of the three champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now please calm down or I will be forced to stun you." She now said with some anger in her voice as she slowly pulled her wand out. **Army? No government has an army since the war against Grindelward.** **Is he an American Unspeakable? No, he would know of the tournament so why does he look confused and tensed?**

 **The way she talks is as if I just appeared and I have never heard medics referred as healers or a goblet of fire. Something is weird about this situation and I need to get out of here or get more info. No idea where my weapon and gear is and I'm still in just my underwear but might have to just make a break for it. That stick she holding is giving me a bad feeling but which door? Big double doors behind me or single one person door in front? GOD DAMNIT, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**

As he was having these thoughts and glancing around on last time to see if anything of value or could be used as a weapon. Just then, the big, double doors to opened up on the left side to allow the Fleur in to see the man from last standing up, his back to her in just the same tight, black briefs of last night looking like he was about to run with the Hogwarts healer wand in hand ready for anything.

"I'm zorry, iz thiz a bad time?" she directed the question towards the healer as she didn't want to stare at the almost naked man and give him ideas with her Allure affecting him. **He has a cute butt.**

"No, I just need my gear, weapon and uniform along with directions to the nearest Military post or United States embassy. I would also like to know how I ended up in England where the last memory I have is just getting blown up in the middle of warzone." Replied the unknown but tensed and paranoid man.

"What do you mean a warzone Mr.…?" As the meddling and cringe worthy robe wearing Dumbledore entered the Hospital wing. He was also curious about weapon and gear.

"Who the hell are you two and what in god's name are you wearing? It looks like something a drunk, window licker would make for his blind, bleach drinking wife." These came rather easy for such a... creative description and made everyone look at in shock and surprise at what the young man said about the headmaster's choice in clothes.

Fleur was trying hard not to smile and get the blush off her face as the stranger turned towards her and the Hogwarts headmaster to reveal a body any male would kill for and his description of the man that made her do this. She also just realized that her Allure wasn't affecting him at all from where she was at as he had only glanced at her before focusing on Dumbledore and the healer.Most males couldn't get in twenty feet of her without turning in to buffoons.

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, and you have appeared last night wounded with several boxes and a blue car that the house elves have moved. Now can I have your name and why you came from the Goblet of Fire?" **I've never been insulted so blatantly in my life! He should be groveling at my feet and pleading for forgiveness and what was that a warzone? There is no wars going on right now.** Dumbledore never did like it when people questioned his style or orders like this teen/man was doing.

"I've already told your nurse who looks like she is from World War One and if I have to do it again I would rather do in front of whoever is in charge and what was that about boxes and blue car? Secondly why is Barbie over in the corner here because I doubt it's just to look pretty." **All the exits are blocked off and two of have sticks out. And why did they bring blondie, to seduce me? No, she would be wearing less and not blushing up a storm. And a school? I'M IN MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL?!** As Blake was watching the three while his thinking what to do with these info, the old bearded man with seriously questionable robes that was apparently in charge spoke up again in the same grandfatherly voice that he had since entering making him want to puke.

"I can get you your uniform and gear but can't allow you to have your weapon back. The boxes and car are in a secure place and I believe that we should take this to the great hall after you're dressed. Miss Delacour will help escort you there and answer any questions as she and Madam Pomfrey did save your life last night. We could not find your wand as it didn't appear to come with you." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he thought on how he could turn this into his advantage.

"Give me twenty minutes to shower and get dressed but I will get my weapon back and what wand? Like the ones kids play with on Halloween or in movies?" **Why do I feel like my life is about to become a gigantic fuc fuc game?** Was his last thought as a small, little imp like thing with a towel acting like a toga appeared with a set of his multicams, tan Nike's SFB boots and body armor with all mags in them. The entire pile looked like it was just cleaned. **Well Fuck.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind. Some come from ahead and some come from behind. But I've brought a big bat. I'm all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have** **troubles with me.** **"**

 **Dr. Seuss**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

 _'Writing'_

"What is that?" Blake asked softly, still shocked at what he is looking. The small, imp like thing with its large batty ears, long nose with big eyes. Still not moving as it put his clothes on the end of the bed and with a loud POP disappeared.

"That was house elf, first time seeing one then?" answered Pomfrey. She was now watching him closely at his complete attitude change. As soon as the house elf appeared, Specialist Bradley froze up and lost his hostile body language.

 **They said I was at Hogwarts something about magic? But that can't be, magic doesn't exist besides in storybooks and myths. Did I go back in time to the time of Merlin or something? They also said I came out of some sort of fire so was I summoned or did I die and this all is some sort of weird afterlife? There is too many questions and the more answers I get, the more questions I get. I guess I'll have to play along for now till I can find what this all is.**

"Why am I here, when is here?" the stranger asked still softly but a bit of his steel back in his voice from early. He stood watching all three of them in the room, waiting on an answer.

"I'll allow Miss Delacour to answer those questions as I have to get the officials and other schools to the great hall. Madam Pomfrey, could you walk with me." Dumbledore answered after a few seconds and made his way out of the hospital wing followed by Pomfrey who toke one last glance behind her before shutting the door.

Fleur was looking just off to the side of only other occupant of the room, thinking what a bastard Dumbledore was to leave her alone in the room with a male. She was a powerful witch and could protect herself but that didn't help nerves knowing that this person's last memories were being in a war.

"You can wait outside if this bothers you miss."

Fleur shifted her eyes over to the man who was sitting on the bed putting on green socks. "And why would thiz bother me?" she coolly replied, trying to give the illusion she wasn't scared.

"Besides the fact that you seem nervous as soon the others left the room or that you can't look at me more than a few seconds?" he replied back easily as he started putting on a tan t-shirt.

Now with a faint blush on her cheeks from getting caught looking decide not to say anything else as he finished dressing. After a few quiet minutes the man was dressed and now putting on his strange armor. Watching as he but his head though a hole in it and reach around the back to grab green plastic buckles on the front of the side parts and snap them in place at the front. With a quick little adjustments, he was ready as he turned to face her.

"Now that I am dressed, can you answer some of my questions Miss" Blake asked while looking over more closely now that it was just the two of them in here. Noticing the sky blue outfit covering her figure with same color cloth hat that looked like one from Robin Hood, Man in Tights movie. Next was her light almost platinum hair and light blue eyes with small, pert lips. Over all a very attractive woman but she seemed shy in her stance and actions. **Either never had a boyfriend or is a virgin**

The whole time he was looking her over she was doing the same for him. Noticing on his chest was small black symbol with his name next to it in black on his chest. On his sleeves were two of the same symbols that Krum described on both sides and a black and white flag above the one on his right side. The armor had many pouches that were filled with who knows what with a large knife just under his name. On his back was a small, solid dark green backpack seemingly connected to the armor. **It's almost like disillusion spell but set to a certain on one area but why do that? The spell isn't hard to perform.**

Then she got to his face, with the look of someone just starting to get though his teen years but there was also the look of someone who saw hell. **Wow.** She caught sight of his grey almost white with small bits of blue in them. They were watching her closely for any sudden movements.

"Only if you anzwer zome of mine Mr. Bradley." She said with false confidence, trying to keep her blush down still.

"Depends on the question Miss and just call me Bradley." Blake said with a small smile on his face as he started walking to the door.

"Are you an American?" She asked while she started walking with him. She wanted to make sure as she learned a long time ago to never assume anything.

"Yes, I'm an solider in the United States army. What year is it and why am I here." He replied easily. There was no point to lie when on his uniform it said US ARMY and had an IR American flag on his shoulder. He also needed to know when he was and why he was brought here.

"There hazn't been an army zince the war against Grindelwald. It's November 1, 1994 and you were brought from the Goblet of Fire for an unknown reason. Are you a muggle born or muggle raised?" she said as she opened the door to the corridor, slightly leading Bradley towards the great hall

"There has always been a standing army since the war of 1812 and what born? What is a muggle, some kind of weird animal or creature? AND ITS 1994?!" Blake had a confused look on his face before it led to shock over the date. **Do these magic users just make up words or have any common sense? Am I even alive?**

"A muggle iz a non-magical perzon and why do you zay that? Their izn't any magical army right now and yes its 1994." Now she was the one with confused look on her face. **How does he not know what a muggle is? Could he be a squib and why is he so concerned about the date?**

"Bullshit, there isn't a country that doesn't have some form of military or militia. The United States hasn't gone twenty years between wars and, MUGGLE?! That's what you call non-magicals, muggles. That's kinda fucked up making them seem like their below you when were all human beings." **At least I believe that we're all humans.**

Their discussion ended as they came into sight of the large doors to the great hall. While Fleur was scared of entering with Bradley and the rumors that would spread of her ensnaring him she realized that he was completely unaffected the whole time by her allure, even being within a couple feet of her. He hadn't look at her as prize or did anything to impress her but treated her as a person. Just as she was about to ask how he did he ignore it when the doors started to open.

Blake's eyes widen as he took in the rows of students with three drastically different uniforms. The majority was black robes with different accents near the front and ties. The different colors were separated between four tables.

At one table was half filled by girls that seemed to be all models wearing the same uniform as Fleur. Some of the girls seemed to be throwing her some hateful glares while others were looking him over with glint in their eyes. **I feel like a little boy before Michael Jackson.**

At a far table the last group was burly men wearing dark red uniforms that seemed like cadets uniforms. They all were looking him over, seeing if he had any weakness or signs of where he might have come from. The way some were looking Fleur was making him pissed off, like she was some piece of meat. Hell, his mother would have kicked his ass for looking like that at anybody if she was still alive.

That was also what seemed like hundreds of floating candles under what seemed like an open sky. At the opposite end of the room was another table facing the door that was filled with various adults that wore similar outfits but differed in appearance.

One was an extremely short and had pointed ears man, while another was a frazzled hair women with large glasses that looked like they were made from the bottom of glass bottles. Directly in front was a large wooden cup that had a bright blue flame in it, not leaving or burning the rest of the cup like it should have.

After a few seconds of silence since the arrival of the Veela and the soldier in green, tan and brown outfit, a quiet but noticeable whispering started. The entire body of people were wondering who he was, why was the French champion was with him, why did he come from the fire and why he appeared so injured.

As the two people who were being discussed stood in the open doorway wondering what to do now, Dumbledore came to his feet and said in a clear voice that was loud but cared throughout the entire room by his magic said "Good morning Specialist Bradley, now can you tell us about yourself?"

 **SPEC4 yea I agree with the chapters being fast but this is at the beginning but an always looking for critiques. The rank is now in their but will be mostly soon except for when official events or situation calls for it.**

 **Yea, we have peer to peer** _ **in the military**_ **but as infantryman we have a pretty sick and dark humor. Hell half the time I refer to NCOs that have been in as long as me or are slick sleeves by just last name.**

 **And you can take my monthly counseling and put doing good things while ACAPing and on Staff duty.**

 **Review this shit, always need and can use ideas, and improvements for the story and later stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul.**

 **In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance, my head is bloody but unbowed.**

 **Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the years finds and shall find me unafraid.**

 **It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll.**

 **I am the master of my fate,**

 **I am the captain of my soul."**

" **Invictus" William Ernest Henley**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

 _'Writing'_

"I'll answer any questions that I can Mr. Dumbledore but only if you answer some of mine in return." Blake spoke clearly as he walked towards the head table, stopping right next to the Goblet of Fire.

"I can agree to that, now you said back in the Hospital wing something about being in a warzone? Can you clarify on that?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the young man several yards away from him as whispers erupted from that revelation.

"I was fighting in the mountains of Afghanistan against small terrorist cells." Blake replied, leaving out exact areas, who he was with and dates. Even if he was in the past he wasn't going to break security now if these people can send him back.

"Why were you fighting there and who against exactly if I may ask." Dumbledore wanted to know more about this war and if Tom had anything to do with it of possibly get allies from there.

"Global war on Terror. Terrorists had attacked my country and we brought the war to them." Blake was trying to think why he wanted to know that since he was just a headmaster of a school, not the leader of a country or a military general.

"You didn't answer part of the question Mr. Bradley." Dumbledore had to know who this man was fighting.

"Taliban, a terrorist group with ties around the world mainly operating in the Middle East." **That should be good enough to ease is curiosity. Pretty sure their still called the freedom fighters or Mujahideen.** Blake then asked a question before the old man could say anything. "Why was I summoned here?"

That question made people temporary forget what he said about him being in a warzone and look at the Hogwarts Headmaster, waiting on the answer that everyone has been asking since Bradley appeared last night. With everyone looking at him, Dumbledore was thinking how to respond to this.

"We are still working on that, so far we have determined that there is a binding contract with you just like the champions but don't know why since you couldn't have put your name into the fire. I think it's safe to assume you will have to take part of the tournament." **Still, why did it summoned you? It has never done this in the history of it being used.** Dumbledore hated not having all of the answers, he was the great Albus Dumbledore!

"What is this tournament you keep talking about?" Blake asked, trying to get as much info as possible in this unknown place where they seemed to lack any common sense or idea of sensitive information.

"The Twi-Wizard Tournament is a prestigious competition between the three elite European schools of Magic. It has been recently just started back up after it was stopped for numerous deaths. The winner is awarded the Twi-Wizard cup and one thousand galleons." Dumbledore said in his low, grandfatherly way as if telling a story to a young child.

 **That don't sound barbaric at all and this is a competition for school kids?!** "Can anyone enter this and will I have to compete?" Blake was hoping that it wasn't open to everyone, most of kids were younger than his nephews. Even if he had to take part of this death games doesn't mean he actually had to do anything. hopefully a token gesture or just not attempting to try would be good enough for them.

"I'm afraid you will have to compete and only those of age can enter." **Why does he want to know if anyone could enter? The Goblet has already chosen.**

Before Blake could ask if they were dumb asses, Dumbledore had his question ready, trying to direct the conversation away from him and the tournament. He wanted to find out more about the Soldier before him.

"You said were fighting terrorists, which government were you fighting for?" **He seems American but could be a mercenary.** Dumbledore always tried to have as much info on anybody, knowing that it could help him against Tom if he needed more people to fight for the light.

Everyone was slightly surprised when Bradley went from a relaxed stance to snapping into a rigid stance with legs together and arms at side. "Specialist Blake Bradley, Apache Company, First battalion of the Twenty sixth Infantry Regiment, Third Brigade of First Infantry Division, United States Army." Blake said in a calm, clear if loud voice.

That answer shocked many muggleborns and a few half-bloods. They knew what that meant but that was a muggle military, why would he be in a muggle military.

"YOU'RE IN A MUGGLE MILITARY?!" That came from somewhere in the mass of students. That cry shocked everyone else in the hall that wasn't familiar with the muggle world. Why would a wizard be in a muggle organization?

 **He must have a good reason for being there, maybe to save people or has a lover there?** He looked more closely at the soldier that went to a seemly relax stance but was just like how he was in the Hospital wing earlier. "Mr. Bradley, what is your job in the muggle military. Are you a healer, interrogator or….?" Dumbledore asked.

Watching the old man with the fake grandfather act leaving the question open decided to be blunt with him and his audience around him that were giving now suspicious looks fingering their wooden sticks. **Wands, got to remember that their wands and I don't know what they can do. That doctor said she would** _ **stun**_ **me if I didn't comply.** "I am the Queen of Battle, an infantryman. I close with, engage and destroy my countries enemies, both foreign and domestic. My job is war just as a civilians job is peace. Should they fail at theirs, I won't fail at mine."

The entire hall was silent as they processed what they just heard. A queen of battle? And what about his job is war and he won't fail at it. That still didn't explain why a wizard was in a muggle military. "But why as a wizard would you fight alongside _muggles_?" That random cry seemed to come from surprisingly not from the slytherians but from hufflepuffs table.

Slightly turning his body to look at the area where the shout came from, Blake spoke in hard tone with anger buried just behind it. "Whoever said that I was a _wizard_?" saying the last word in the same tone as they said muggles.

Utter silence met his response, shocking everyone for almost a full minute till one blonde hair student in green stood up and yelled out "Sectumsempra!" as an orange colored spell was sent to the only muggle every to set foot in Hogwarts.

Instead of being amazed by the sight, the muggle soldier was already moving out of the way of unknown spell as he was now rushing the blonde Slytherin drawing out a large, black tanto style knife out from his armor.

The student was shocked that instead of just dodging or running away as the stupid muggle should be, he was being charged at by it. He snapped out of it as the muggle was almost at him. He raised his wand again to send another spell at him but the muggle was faster. Pushing his wand arm away from his direction with one arm, the other holding the knife that was almost to his chest before it was ripped out of his hands by a disarming spell.

Noticing that he just lost his only other weapon, Blake yanked the arm he held towards him, drawing his attacker close before spinning him around. With the blonde teenager's back now facing him, he bent the kid's wrist back suddenly, making him drop the wand. Seeing it dropped, he released the arm just to wrap his arms around the kid's neck, ready to twist and snap it.

"What the fuck was that and why did you attack me." Before the anger was buried, now it's fully out like an inferno. Not getting an immediate answer, he decide to apply some pressure and ask again. "You have exactly thirty seconds to answer before I snap your scrawny neck asshole."

"Mr. Bradley, will you please release Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore was on his feet, wand in hand sparking every so often. The grandfather act gone and a totally different person in his place.

 **So, he finally shows his true colors**. "I'm afraid till I get a promise that I won't get attacked again and my all my stuff and weapons back, I'm going to stay here and see how long your student can hold his breath." Blake spoke with that still raging anger in his voice, flexing to prove a point as Draco started turning slightly blue.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Violence is the gold standard, the reserve that guarantees order.**

 **In actuality, it is better than a gold standard, because violence has universal value.**

 **Violence transcends the quirks of philosophy, religion, technology and culture."**

 **Jack Donovan**

"Talking"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

"Mr. Bradley, I'm afraid that I won't ask again for you to release Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke in a monotone voice as he slowly walked around the head table to stand in next to the goblet of fire. **Such speed! Even if he is a muggle and should be begging at a wizards feet, he has skill and experience to react so seamless after his knife was taken. I could have use of him in watching the muggle government and Harry during the summer months.**

"Then it's good that I'm not deaf and I don't see how you will allow everyone here to have a tool of destruction will I remain defenseless against them." Blake spoke will slowly keeping the blonde kid with way to much grease in his hair between and the old goat. **I don't care if he is the Sorcerer Supreme, I will not be unarmed in this place with goddamn teenagers.** Blake forgot that the he was technically a teenager but the time he acted and felt like one seemed like a lifetime ago.

"What tool would you be speaking off?" Dumbledore said as his twinkling eyes tried to read the muggle's thoughts. **DAMN! His mind is going from how to kill me and several others, to multiple escape routes while watching mine and several others wands.**

Professors Snape and McGonagall had their wands out and pointing at the muggle along with Mr. Crouch and the Headmasters. About most of Gryffindor had their hands on their wands along with half a muggle inside Hogwarts?

The muggleborns were shocked but also scared or hopeful. The ones that were scared were all the older students, those who had shut themselves off from the muggle world except for family. The younger ones didn't really know what was going on besides a muggle was here, like the rest of families. It reminded them that and gave hope that their families could come to see them at school.

Blake was now getting more pissed off, he could see what that ball of light did to the wall on the other side of hall. The deep, wide gashes in the hard stone let alone if it had hit him instead. "You must be stupid or blind, I can see what that light did and how none you did anything to stop it. Now unless you can fix a broken neck, put away your weapons and return mind. As soon as that happens, I will leave here."

"You can't leave Mr. Bradley." Dumbledick said as he gestured for everyone to put their wands away but keeping his own out.

"And why is that? I'm not a student or a civilian. You can't order me what to do or stop me from leaving as soon as I have my gear. So why do I have to stay?" Blake wanted to know why he as a non-magical had to stay and also to buy more time for him to think of a plan.

"If you don't, you forfeit yours and the rest of the champions' magic." Now Dumbleass was lying about this but needed him to stay to see why he was chosen and to see if he could recruit him for the Order. Skills of his should be put towards the greater good.

"Why should I care about that when I was just attacked for being non-magical and I have no magic to lose." Blake wasn't think with a clear head, as he was still pissed off about being attacked and now denied the return his weapons after being attacked.

"Miss Delacour, the young lady who escorted you here is a champion Mr. Bradley." Dumbledore told him, hoping that the magic and life of the young women, even if she was a half Veela would force him to stay.

This actually shocked Blake out of his anger. **Blonde is a champion in this death game? Guess should never judge a book by it cover, but still she probably didn't get picked because she is a pretty face.** "How does her losing her magic affect her any differently?"

"She is half Veela, a _magical_ race of females with godly beauty and allure with a connection to fire and air. Losing her magic will result in the loss in her life as well." **Soldiers always have to be the heroes, they always sacrifice themselves for others.** Was Dumbledore an asshole for using to this to his advantage? Yes but this was just a simple muggle with skills and a still unknown reason for being brought here.

As soon as the Hogwarts Headmaster said if he doesn't compete, all the champions lose their magic had Fleur panicking. Her Headmistress never said anything about that when they were told about the tournament. She didn't want to die just yet, not before she showed everyone that even though she was Veela that she wasn't useless outside of the bedroom or being a trophy. She wanted to see the world and experience things but because of this cursed tournament, she might not get to do that yet.

Looking at Headmistress for help, she saw that she was not told that little tidbit about its all or nothing for the champions to compete. Now shifting her graze to the muggle solider, he was shocked about the news as well. As his eyes caught hers she noticed none of the disgust or glaze look in them as so many others had when they found out what she was, instead there was sadness and anger in them. **Please, please don't leave. I don't want to die yet, please stay.**

Blake was hating the old man right now, just glancing around he could tell that news of champions losing their magic if any of them quit was new to them. **Bastard was keeping that for when he needed to scare them into competing.** That made sense in these death games and now a young women's very life was at stake depending on his choice.

As Blake glanced around the room again, his eyes found the French Champion. Those bright blue eyes made even brighter by the tears starting to form and the scared look on her face. He didn't see anything different about her besides her platinum hair which could be found in a bottle in any beauty store. He could almost hear her begging him not to leave just by looking in her eyes.

"I'll stay but want you all to promise that no harm will come to me or her when outside the tournament events. I also want my weapons back for the very least in the compentions. This is not up for discussion. I'm only doing this because of her and only her. I will not have another life on my head." Blake said in a slow voice with the anger in it before now buried just below the surface again. After that he released Malfoy who fell to the ground coughing.

"We will see on those terms Mr. Bradley but I can find nothing wrong with them now. If you want, you can go out to the gardens to think and calm down. Harry, can you show him the way?" Dumbledore knew now he had a way to control him for the tournament but needed one for after it. Deciding quickly that this would be an excellent time to get him to know Harry and to learn of what young Harry will have to face.

"O-Of course Headmaster. If you will follow me Specialist." Harry said as he got and started to walk to the main doors. Glancing behind him, he saw Fleur say something to the muggle solider who only shock his head as he said only one world to her that he could barely hear even with the hall now quietly watching the two.

"Survive."

 _ **Damn, that took a while longing but had to make, review and finalize a resume. Don't know how many have done that but it fucking sucks. That and other things came up so I didn't get this done as fast as possible. SPEC4 always appreciate the tips and am glad this story is getting as popular as it is so fast. I can't seem to write super long chapters like others on this site. I wish I could but can't keep going with the story where I want it to. If you want try for some ideas in here message me and I will see if it's good or not.**_

 _ **Review and if you don't like something let me know**_

 _ **MGO-Machine Gun Optic. Heavier duty ACOG**_

 _ **RTO-Radio Transmission Officer. Enlisted personal that carries heavy ass radio and follows leader of patrol like lost puppy.**_

 _ **FOB-Forward Operating Base. Base that is built up generally in combat zones.**_

 _ **Any other questions what they mean? Fuck next time google it people.**_


	7. Chapter 7

" **The price of being a sheep is boredom.**

 **The price of being a wolf is loneliness.**

 **Choose one or the other with great care."**

 **Hugh Macleod**

"Talking"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

"What did she ask you?" Harry asked the muggle soldier as he led him to the small gardens near the center of the castle.

"She simply asked what she could to do to repay me, I told her to survive." Blake said as he mentally looked for things to help him get back to the great hall.

"Why did you ask for that? You know that she is a Veela and would have done anything to keep you here." Harry didn't see the French champion as a creature but even he could not stop her allure from effecting him. It didn't help that she was extremely beautiful and that accent. It did wonders in his fantasies.

"She is a scared and lonely girl, not some sexual creature to fulfill a man's fantasy." Blake was rapidly getting disgusted by this hidden world. It was simply disconcerting how they dehumanized things to ease guilt until it was the normal thing to do. Even the ones being called them mostly accepted it. He could now see why she chose to compete, to prove them wrong.

"I-I didn't mean it like tha-" Harry quickly started to reply before he was abruptly cut off.

"Maybe not but you were thinking about it." The muggle spoke in a cold, hard voice. Just hearing it scared Harry about as much as facing done the shade of Voldemort in his second year.

After looking at Harry for a bit as he processed what said, Blake sat down on one of the few gray stone benches. "You can leave kid, I can get back to the hall on my own."

Harry noticed that this was a different tone then the either anger or calm ones he used back in the Great Hall. This one seemed like he was tired or sad. Nodding his head quickly, left to find Ron and Hermione to see if they could learn more on why he was summoned.

Floating above the garden was a single ghost. He watched the whole scene and felt for the warrior down below him. He still had honor, something that most of the magical community had lost. With their love potions, glamour charms, and to think there were better than any other magical being. It made him sad to see how far they had fallen since his death.

Deciding it was finally time to revel himself back to the world, he slowly floated down. As he got closer, he say that the man was barely out of his boyhood years. "You know, just sitting there will not change anything."

Snapping his head up to see who snuck up on him so easily, Blake was shocked to see a ghost of an armored man wielding a long spear in his hand a large sword at his waist. "I guess since magic is real, why not ghosts. So who are you then, Merlin?" Blake would probably say that this person wasn't a wizard while he was alive.

"No, I'm not Merlin but I did know him very well. My name is not important right now, but I come with an offer." the unknown spirt said with a slit smile on his face, as if he some small joke that only he was privy too.

 **He is the first one to come with an offer, not a trade. But what can he offer me?** Blake looked at the ghost for a few seconds, thinking it over more. "Let me hear the offer first."

Now the ghost had bigger smile on his face. "Allow me to be your mentor in this tournament. I have excellent knowledge of past ones and how they tend to play out. I can also help you around any political and life contracts."

 **That is actually what I need right now, but the timing seems too prefect.** "Do you have anything else to offer me? Knowledge is great but what about ways to face challenges designed for magic users?" Blake was keeping a sharp eye on the ghost as he said this, looking to see any hints of lying or distrust.

"If you accept my offer and if you are worthy, I'll allow you to use my weapons that only I know where they are. If you are not worthy, I'll still train you to fight and survive this tournament with your current weapons." The ghost's face was now devoid of the cheerful smile and instead wore a hard face of a seasoned warrior.

"Seeing as that is best and only offer I got, I accept. Now that is done, we can discuss how you will be training me seeing as this school's Headmaster, Mr. Dumbledore has taken my weapons and several other things I apparently came with." Blake want to see if this ghost and now mentor could somehow return all his things before one of the magicals hurt or killed themselves trying to figure out his weapons.

"I believe that I can as you are not a student here or ever was, you are not their champion so they cannot hold your stuff as it might be secrets you use towards the tournament." The ghost now had a big grin on his face.

 _ **Alright, not the longest chapter but now leading into the first task.**_

 _ **Hey, he is a soldier and they have common sense and quick reactions. Im sorry if he isn't a genius but lets honest, that's not how everyone is. To many smart people overlook details and are not ususally fighters. Cussing? I said it before, military personal cuss a fuck load. There is even a joke about it.**_

 _ **US Army, teaching men around the world to say fuck 12 times in a 15 word sentence.**_

 _ **Shout out to Hunter Driver, I would still be stuck on this thing if he hadn't gave me some ideas and help this flow better.**_


	8. Chapter 8

" **Live a good life. If there are gods and they are just, then they will not care how devout you have been, but will welcome you based on the virtues you have lived by."**

 **Marcus Aurelius**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

Dumbledore was trying to think on how he was going to get the muggle as a Hogwarts champion or the very least get him to be his mentor in the tournament. This would give him unrestricted access to him and his items, like revealing how to use his weapons and convincing to spy for him. As he was still thinking of this, failed to notice Harry come walking back in from escorting the muggle to the gardens.

As Harry was thinking over what the muggle had said to him, he saw the dark haired Slytherin watching him while talking with her friends, a blonde girl with an ice like face and a dark skin boy. Just seeing her again brought back the memory of her walking away, making him blush. Walking quickly back to his table he cast one last look at her just to see her smirking for some reason.

"Harry, what did you find out mate?" Ron asked as he continued to eat breakfast despite the action that took place not even ten minutes ago.

"RON, don't talk with food in your mouth!" Hermione was quick to reprehend Ron and his disgusting habits, especially with so many guests at the school.

"Just what Fleur told him." Harry replied to Ron's question, leaving out what Specialist Bradley said to him. As he was going over in his head what had happened so far this morning, all the food in the Great Hall disappeared of the plates and table.

"And what was that? She would go to Hogsmeade with him?" Ron now focused on Harry since the food disappeared.

"No, just asking how she could ever repay him." He replied back to him, not noticing Ron's face go into a sneer before returning to his normal looks of boredom.

"Sounds like she was trying to seduce him." Hermione said as she glanced over at the half Veela. Just seeing all the boys drool over her made Hermione jealous. Fleur was the prefect female in appearances while Hermione had her bushy hair, buck teeth and high IQ.

"HERMIONE, why would you say that?!" Harry was shocked at what she just said. Hermione was always for the equal rights of magical creatures so why would she say something so bad about one.

"Harry, she is a Veela. That is a Magical race of _females_ that have an allure to _seduce_ males. There is very little males in the world that can resist it. She must think that it's an insult that he isn't in love with her." Hermione stated in her bossy tone that meant she was right with Ron nodding his head next to her.

 **Why is Hermione so against Fleur and why is Ron agreeing with her, he is the one that drools over Fleur the most.** Harry had never seen this side of his friends before and it was slightly scaring him. They were acting like Malfoy with his talk of blood superiority. "Hermione, she is scared for her life. You heard what Dumbledore said. If Specialist Bradley leaves, she dies."

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore and what better way to keep him here then seducing him. You noticed how he said that he was only staying here for her." Hermione said again in her bossy tone.

"He said that he didn't want another death on his head Hermione, that doesn't mean she seduced him or is trying to." Harry was now starting to get angry, his friends saying things about Fleur reminded Harry of the Heir of Slytherin rumors in his second year just because he was a parseltongue.

"Well he is just a muggle mate, he probably doesn't even know that he is under her allure or just making excuses." Ron stated as he was looking at the French Champion again. He was already starting to drool and she was across the Hall! Before Harry could say anything, Ron then said with a lecherous grin "Since she made that offer to him even if he is a muggle just for staying, what you think she would do for a wizard?"

 **What is going on?! Hermione hates Fleur because she is a Veela and Ron thinks since he is a wizard that she will do anything for him since she made that statement to Specialist Bradley. They are acting worse than Malfoy and Hermione's parents are muggles!** Harry couldn't stand it anymore and just got up and left. Both Ron and Hermione were surprised at his sudden and unexplained action but just chalked it up to Harry being Harry. None of them were aware of the three different sets of eyes watching them.

Barty Crouch watched with his magical eye at the interactions of the _Golden Trio_ and noticed how the boy-who-lived seemed to be separating himself from his friends. **He at least has the good sense to get away from the-know-it all mudblood and the glutton of a blood traitor.**

The second set of eyes belonged to Tracy Davis as she watched Potter leave his house table in apparent disgust by the look on his face. **Maybe now I can get to know if the rumors are true about him without the weasel and know-it-all blocking everyone besides** _ **Light**_ **families.**

The final set of eyes were still twinkling as Dumbledore processed what was going on with his pawns. After reading the surface thoughts of the Harry and his friends, he felt disconcert that this may be the start of a fallout between them. He quickly put those thoughts away as Harry didn't have any other actual friends. Just as a his thoughts went back to the muggle solider, Blake walked back in the Great Hall but now he had a ghost that Dumbledore didn't recognize with him. "Specialist Bradley we have much to discuss about upcoming events and certain things but can you tell me who that is with you?" Dumbledore asked while wondering how the ghost got in to the castle.

Instead of Blake answering, the ghost of the armored knight answered for him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I am this young man's mentor for this tournament. I'm surprised you don't know who I am but you never looked very far into the muggle companions of the Sorcerer Merlin. My name is Sir."

 **Cliffhanger bitches!**

 **Alright, all you who posted reviews about complaints or mistakes, I thank you. I'm not a little bitch when it comes to critiquing. See something wrong or have questions? Blast them out. Not saying go all super nova on me but do point out my mistakes.**

 **Sorry if this took a little longer but writer's block and life came up. Airtran9906 hopefully I can meet your expectations. Again review please because it does help with this.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **To be a warrior is not a simple matter of wishing to be one. It is rather an endless struggle that will go on to the very last moment of our lives.**

 **Nobody is born a warrior, in exactly the same way that nobody is born an average man.**

 **We make ourselves into one or the other."**

 **Carlos Cestamada**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

 _ **Previously on Till the Gates of Hell**_

 _ **Instead of Blake answering, the ghost of the armored knight answered for him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I am this young man's mentor for this tournament. I'm surprised you don't know who I am but you never looked into the muggle companions of the Sorcerer Merlin. My name is Sir**_ Percival"

This sent a shockwave through the muggleborns and some of the halfbloods. They knew about King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table mainly because when they got their letters they had went and looked up as many stories of magic they could find before they had gone to Diagon Alley. Being in Britain meant most were focused on Merlin, Morgana and the various trails and quests of King Arthur and his knights. Few purebloods knew any of the knights as they grew up with more stories of Merlin, Morgana and depending on the families, the different founding four.

"I must have misheard you, did you say your name was Sir Percival? The Sir Percival of the Knights of the round table?" Dumbledore asked the warrior ghost in a way an elder would talk to a small child on a simple mistake.

Percival's pale, transparent face took on a hard, stern look as this puppet master in front of him dare questioned his integrity. "It would appear your ae is catching with you but yes, I AM Sir Percival of his majesties round table and I am this young warrior's mentor for this tournament."

Dumbledick's face took on a very brief look of irritation before he was able to school it back to his normal facade. **Ever since that muggle arrived last night, more and more people are starting to question me. Don't they know only I can save our world from the encroaching darkness?** "I'm afraid that neither are those are possible as the Knights of the Round Table were all muggles and muggles can't become ghost nor ghosts be mentors."

"Is a mentor not a teacher and do yourself not have a ghost teaching history? To how I am a ghost despite never being a magical is quite simple, I drank from the Holy Grail." Percival stated in a clipped, no nonsense voice that would make Professors Snape and McGonagall jealous.

Now even the purebloods had heard about the Holy Grail but most had assumed that is was really just Helga Hufflepuff's cup but to hear the grail had the power to make a muggle upon his death a ghost was almost earth shattering. If it did that to a simple muggle, what would it do for a magical?

Dumbledore saw this as well and decided if anyone should have that power, it should be him. He was the master of the infamous Death Stick and had easy access to the Cloak of Destiny. He knew only he could have that knowledge, it was all for the greater good. "Gentleman, I think it would be best if we took this discussion to a more private setting, my office?" Dumbles said as he stood up and moved towards a door meant only for the staff to get to their quarters.

Percival nodded his head once while saying "Of course, we have much to discuss." Before he floated over slowly over to the Hogwarts headmaster as Blake fell in beside the ghost as he moved.

The entire time this was going on, Fleur was back in Beauxbatons's carriage writing to her family about the new developments in the tournament and the muggle solider who was unaffected by her allure. He was different from any male she had every met including her father. He seemed confused and shocked by the year, treated her like a normal girl but was also someone who was fighting a war till two days ago. Fleur wanted to ask him back in the hall before he left for the gardens how he was able to resist her allure but was so scared that she was about to die that willing to do anything to keep him to stay.

She knew how people viewed her Grandma's race and their descendants. To have a have a male not ask her for anything but for her to survive was not expected. Deciding that she would follow him and the blacked haired, glasses wearing Hogwarts student that helped save his life last night to the gardens. She heard how he defended her and didn't look at her as a sexual creature but at what she was, a girl. This almost had her hoping that he was the one her grandma would say appear as she started to head back to her school's carriage.

Veela's are a female only race that needs human males to survive. A girl would know if they were a full Veela when they hit their magical maturity around their seventeenth birthday. Fleur had just had her birthday just under a month ago so it was still possible for her to become one like her Grandma. If it did happen, it would fix any imperfections like scars or disfigurations while their allure would double in strength. Fleur already had a powerful allure even being only quarter of a Veela and hoped she didn't become a full blooded Veela. Veela had one destined one and spent their lives looking for them or live a life not of true happiness.

As Fleur pondered on these and other questions while regretting more and more of joining this cursed tournament, Blake, Sir Percival and Dumbledick arrived at the Headmaster's office. Somehow already there and waiting was Dumbledore's personal 'reformed' Death Eater, Prof. Snape. Snape was blatantly glaring at the muggle with the utmost disgust though that bother Blake as he had been getting those looks already from most of the Hogwarts population.

Moving to his chair that was the tallest and most decorative, Dumbledore sat down before looking over his half-moon glasses at the ghost. "Now, what was this about drinking out of the Holy Grail?" he stated in way that demanded answers while Prof. Snape had moved to a dark corner slightly behind the Headmaster.

"It is as I said early, I drank from it around the time this very castle was built." Percival said in his stern tone, floating several feet in front of the headmaster's desk with Blake standing silent and unmoving with his hands behind his back at his lower back. (AN: Rest position for those in the military) In front of Blake was a simple wooden chair that was meant for troublesome students.

"Where was it that you drank from it?" The old goat asked in a non-too subtle attempt at getting any info of where to start looking for the holy relic. "And how is it that you are dead? Does the Grail not grant eternal life to the drinker?"

"The Grail's location shall remain a secret until the once and future King returns and only he shall know the location." Percival said in frozen tone. Even now, people wanted the power of the holy relic. None of the people he met would be able to get past the trails the guarded it but wizards and their kind always tried to cheat or control to get what they wanted without risking themselves.

"Then I ask again, how is it you are not alive?" Dumbledore said in a softer tone, trying a different tone to get answers about any of the grail's power. He was cursing right now that you can't use legilimency on spirts like ghosts or wraiths. This left the areas that Tom and Lucius excelled at.

Here the stern, hard warrior turned shy and started examining the top of his ghostly spear. All eyes in the room were on him, waiting for an answer. After a few moments, Percival said in a soft, shy tone. "The grail may heal any wound, any sickness, any poison upon drinking from it but doesn't make one immortal. Eternal life is still that, Life and all life must end eventually. The grail just makes you more… durable and I was eventually killed by a poison made by an ancient hag that still to my knowledge lives in Spain."

Dumbledore saw through the lines being spoken. **So the Grail improves your overall health to the point of only certain death can kill you while stopping aging. Truly a most dangerous artifact.** "So what did you do to anger this hag?" Dumbledore asked Sir Percival, still looking for any info that he could use in the future.

Still looking uneasy, the ghost answered with some slight hesitation. "I don't want to talk about."

Everyone in the room, even Snape understood what was unspoken except for the bearded puppet master. Before Dumbles could ask what he meant, Percival said the same soft tone but with steel behind it. "I believe that's enough questions about my person, can we continue with why I can't be this young warrior's mentor?"

"Ahh yes, as I said early in the hall a ghost cannot be a mentor. I would suggest Prof. Snape behind me as he is a half blood and can best help young Bradley." Dumbledore said as fell back into the grandfatherly act.

Snape looked practically nasty when his blood status was mentioned and didn't seem to look forward to being the muggle's mentor.

Percival's soft tone started to get colder again and gained more steel to it with the arrogant man in front of him trying to get his hand into matters that he had no right to or needed his 'guiding light'. "Again do you not have a ghost on your staff that teaches history? Is that not what a mentor is? And Prof. Snape can't be his mentor as he is a professor at this _school_ , and _rival_ in the tournament."

Dumbledore's face fell back into irritation that had been increasing since last night. Instead of going back to his normal façade, the look stayed on his face as thought over his answer to the ghost's rebuttal. "I can see your case about Prof. Snape but Prof. Binns is a special case as was a professor he before his death

"And he hasn't changed his course work since his death over eighty years ago. You have no grounds to stop him from choosing his mentor as he is _not_ your champion or for that matter keep from him his processions as they may hold secrets for his success." Percival spoke in a tone while still could be soft but was as cold as an artic blizzard.

Dumbledore seemed to be complementing his next answer while mentally cursing the ghost in front of him for ruining his plans. Trying to think how he could keep the muggle soldier's weapons from him till the tournament started for a few moments before speaking again. "It is true that Specialist Bradley could pick who he wants for a mentor but I hope he will come to reason that there is more suitable candidates. On the issue of his weapons, I cannot on good faith allow them to him outside official events as they are weapons and this is a school. I shudder to think what would have happened to young Mr. Malfoy if he had them then."

"Don't you own students carry a weapon around with them as well? DO YOUR KNIGHTS NOT HAVE SWORDS AND SPEARS? A wand is more versatile then any muggle weapon so why deny him his? As a champion, he is allowed to use _any means necessary_ to win. You, an opponent, will study them so you can learn how they work, plan around them, counter them and sabotage them so your champion will win." Percival now stated in the same tone he had in the hall just minutes ago.

Blake just stood at a relaxed position the whole time as this word battle went on. He knew better than to say anything from expectance with squad leaders and Drill sergeants. Just thinking of that made him wondered if he would every get back to where he came from or when since he still didn't know if this was the past or something else.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair, giving off the feel of a tired old man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. **If he didn't have such valuable knowledge that I can't let fall into Tom's hands, I would have banished him from the grounds and oblivated the muggle of it before making him take Prof. Snape to be his mentor. I'll have to learn as much as I can discreetly while having Fletcher look for this hag in Spain.** Slowly opening his twinkling eyes again, Dumbledore spoke in a clearly disappointed tone. "I have no choice but to all Specialist Bradley his weapons in the hope he doesn't harm anyone."

Blake after finally hearing what Sir Percival had promised was happy that he had some way to protect himself again but couldn't stop the retort from escaping his mouth. "Only if your brats keep to themselves in line around me."

Percival spoke now in a calm, cheery tone over this small victory that it was actually rather scary. "Now that is settled, have you contacted the Americans yet?"

Prof. Snape spoke for the first time with low, drawl of a voice. "If they had not already heard by now, they will by tomorrows Daily Prophet."

"So you have done nothing to let my country know that I am here?!" Blake asked with more than a bit of alarm in his voice. **That's going to appear like they kidnapped me!**

"I have to agree with my charge's attitude on this, they will see this at best as a kidnapping and at worst an act of war as he is recognized solider of his land." Percival said in a quiet, low tone.

The United States and Britain's mundane governments might be on extremely good terms with each other but their wizarding counterparts hated each other with a vengeance. The English MOM viewed the Americans as an unruly child while the Americans saw the English as a stagnate, backwards lot that lived only for past achievements. The American MOM didn't even see _Lord Voldemort_ as a serious threat since he had such a small power base that only was in one country.

"Ill will got on that after this meeting is done but for now you can follow Prof. Snape to where all your items are being kept." Dumbledore said as he began to stand up to signified the end of the…discussion.

Snape looked displeased that he would have to be around the muggle any longer then needed especially after he had disarmed his godson and used him as a shield. He knew that Lucius would be around before the day was over for this injustice and would probably bring the Minister with him. "Follow me." Snape drawled before going doing with his cloak bellowing behind him.

"Righto Batman." Blake spoke a voice laced with sarcasm as he followed the greasy haired man though the door.

Percival gave a single nod to where the sorting hat was and floated after his young protégé.

 _ **Alright that is done. First things first, this was going to be much larger but stopped so I could updated this story and get annoying people to stop asking me up to updated it. I was at NTC, so I had nothing and got back a few days ago. The next chapter is a combination of the remainder of this chapter and some of the next that I wrote down by hand while in the middle of desert. I will not explain what NTC is but is fucking sucks. As for why I didn't updated before leaving is simple, my leadership decided to say fuck me and everyone else who is getting out, surgeries and family issues so a COL. could get his star. I also brainstormed a shit load of different stories and generally hated life. To those who wrote reviews besides the update soon shit and Navy, appreciate it. Navy, at least your soon become a man instead of playing with seaman. (Everyone else who thinks I am hating on them, this is how the different branches talk to each other. Besides Coast Guard and the chair force minus A-10 pilots, JTAC, and PJs, their bunch of pussies.) Any of you who feel like they can beta my shitty grammar, let me know. OEFgrunt out, I am the Infantry, FOLLOW ME**_


	10. Chapter 10

" **The world is a dangerous place. Not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing."**

 **Albert Einstein**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

Dumbledore watched the door for a few moments before moving to the fireplace to make several Floo calls and wait for Fawkes to return from his usual morning flight. As he waited for Mundungus to appear, Dumbledore was thinking up plans for this new chess piece that had thrown his most current and some future plans into disarray.

Snape led Blake and Percival down from the Headmaster's office in the upper levels of Hogwarts down to the lower levels by the lake before ending in the now unused stables. "This is where your _car_ and items are stored. It's also where you will be currently staying till otherwise said." Snape drawled with a rarely seen smirk on his face.

Percival's entire ghostly being started to turn a dark grey, to the point you couldn't see though him or his ghostly weapons. "We will see about that." The ghost said with calm voice that didn't keep with his current appearance before following the young soldier farther into the stables.

Blake looked around the dry but clean stalls as he searched for his car and stuff. **I've slept in worse places. At least it doesn't smell like shit and no fucking prayer calls here.** Finally spotting the front end of his baby in a far stall had him doing a quick jog towards it.

Seeing Blake move towards the mechanical horse had Sir Percival curious while Snape used this chance to head back to his dungeons and away from the muggle.

Blake had stopped directly in front of his car that he had got just before joining the military as a rolling shell and built it up with his dad during his spare time for nearly two years. In front of him was a car that started as standard 1995 240SX or known among its fans a Zenki. After a new engine, transmission, front clip off an S15 Silvia, coil overs, limited slip diff. with various other smaller upgrades had turned the car into something he liked to call Frankenstein. The look was something drift and Silvia enthusiasts called an S14.5. With a blue paint job to match his battalion's, black carbon fiber hood and massive rear spoiler and sitting on gloss white Works rims with gold lug nuts made it stand out among all others the road.

Sir Percival watched the young man move around the car while lightly touching its metal panels. "Is this special to you?" He asked Blake softly.

"Yea, it is." Blake answered quietly back without explaining why. Blake stopped in front of it just looking before going to look though the black plastic containers to see what all had arrived with him while looking for his weapon. Finding his M4 leaning against a stable wall with its ACOG and the grenade launcher all there and his knife next to it. Placing the his knife back into its sheath before deciding this would be a good time to take inventory of everything and check over his weapons to make sure nothing internal like his firing pin was missing. **Another day ruined thanks to a fucking layout.**

Since their event filled morning and revelations about the fourth champion and his new ghostly mentor had the Hogwarts student body rumor network in hyper mood with its usual distortion of the truth. Just seeing it for once while not being the subject of the said gossip had Harry questioning many of classmates. Some of the rumors were really out there like Specialist Bradley was really here to steal their magic or that he was really a squid trying to prove their worth. One rumor was that he was really James Bond! Harry had thought that what Specialist Bradley had told them was unbelievable but apparently not for Hogwarts rumors.

Ron and most of the Purebloods were in the firm belief that Bradley wouldn't make it past the first task. The rest of the school was split on how well he would do or like the Purebloods believing he would fail. Some of the muggleborns believed he would accomplish the task mainly thanks to his weapons and movies they had seen. A small minority of them remembered what the muggle militaries were capable of, especially the Americans. The other muggleborns were in the same belief as Hermione that he couldn't compete with no magic in a _magical_ competition.

 **Did they forget that muggles have already went to the moon multiple times while magicals still wear robes and use quills?** Harry hadn't forgotten all of these achievements that the muggles had done for all of mankind when he was introduced into the hidden world of magic. After looking back to his first visit to Daigon Alley made him realized they were similar to each other. Brooms for bikes and cars, apothorcorys were like chemical warehouses and pets were generally little more exotic then their mundane counterparts.

After all the classes were over and everyone were in their dormitories discussing the tournament and its champions, Harry decided to head down to the lake's edge and try to think about Ron and Hermione and their responses to some of the champions. Having never seen this side of them had made Harry realize how little friends he actually had. Sure, he knew a bunch of people but couldn't call them friends.

Looking back at all of their adventures together made Harry realize that without them, he would have never had been friends with Ron or Hermione. Ron reminded Harry of Peirs with Dudley, always looking for fame and money but never willing to work for it while Hermione was much better suited to be in Ravenclaw but wanted to be just like Dumbledore. That was worthy goal but she put too much into books instead of going out and experiencing it. As he sat down by the lake's edge, looking aimlessly across it while going his friends and lack of them, Harry heard foot steps behind him.

"How does it feel?" a girl's voice softly asked from behind.

Turning around slowly to see the same Slytherin girl from last night. "What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly as she sat down a few feet from him.

"To not be the center of all the rumors for once." She said while looking into his emerald eyes, not once drifting to look up at his scar.

Harry had been thinking of that though out the day and slowly answered what he had come up with. "It's…nice. No one expecting me to be the next coming of Merlin or the newest Dark Lord. Seeing how most magicals act towards muggles and their world has been a real eye opener." He said while turning his head back towards the moon reflecting of the lake.

"Mind explaining how its eye opening?" She asked while also looking towards the lake's water.

"That our lives seemed to be set from what houses we are sorted into, how we seem to forget about the things muggles have done for all of mankind while we lock ourselves into our own little world that seems to be always stuck in the past." Harry said while looking at the pretty brunette next to him.

"I guess I can understand some of that but what do you mean by all of mankind?" she asked curiously with a frown across her face.

Harry turned from her to look up at the moon sitting in the clear night sky. "Muggles have gone higher, faster and deeper than any wizard has with building and constantly improving their planes and submarines. They regularly have gone into space and even have been to the moon but we forget this when magic is a new and unknown factor for muggleborns and muggle raised. Half-bloods and Purebloods choose to ignore what is going on outside this hidden world because they view muggles as dirty, stupid peasants. Muggles have created things that could destroy entire cities and small countries but also things to help fix world problems and medicine for illnesses. Their world always seem to be moving forward to a better tomorrow while ours seem to be frozen in time."

"I can see what you mean now." She said in a slightly shocked and scared tone. After a few moments of looking at the moon, she regained some of her composure and began speaking in a more confident tone. "Sorry, I seemed to have forgot my manners. I'm Tracey Davis."

Harry almost broke into laughter at the situation before him. A Slytherin being nice to a Gryffindor. After successfully keeping his laughter contained, he answered back. "It's alright, you already know this but I'm Harry Potter."

Both of Harry and Tracey sat in quiet silence while looking over the lake for a few minutes, both lost in thought before Harry spoke up again. "Why did you help me last night?"

Tracey thought about it for a few seconds before turning to look at Harry. "I figured you didn't want to be in the center of the rumors again."

"Thank you for that, anything I can do to repay you for this?" Harry asked her since she had no reason to help him when most of her housemates would have done the opposite. That he was willing to repay her kindness had nothing to do that she was pretty girl.

"You could help me with DADA since you always have been the best in our year and if the rumors even halfway true, most experienced." Tracey said without hesitation.

"What rumors would these be?" Harry asked as he wondered how many rumors were about him being experienced in fighting like Tracey was implying.

"The ones weasel and Miss Know-it-all spread about fighting trolls, giant spiders, a basilisk, Demetors and werewolves." She said with some curiosity in her voice.

Harry was too shocked to at what he heard to yell at Tracey for name calling Ron and Hermione. **Ron I figured would boast about our adventures but Hermione as well!? She knows how much I hate rumors.** "Really!? Anything else I'm not aware of?" Harry asked in a rising voice. Since breakfast, Harry had been looking more at his friends in a different light and it wasn't looking good.

"Weasley mainly goes on how he is does mostly everything or he is the one that teaches you everything you know while Granger is the brains of the _Golden Trio_ and the reason you don't fail classes." Tracey stated before continuing on with some hesitation. "They also have been blocking most people from other houses from getting to know you and go on to say that you only want Gryffindor friends and hate everything Slytherin." Looking at Harry, Tracey saw that he had no knowledge of what his two best friends were doing behind his back.

Harry exploded at hearing what his friends had done. "THAT CANT BE TRUE! The only people in Slytherin that I hate is Malfoy and his pet trolls. Ron hasn't taught me anything besides some Quidditch rules in our first year and even then Wood did loads more than him. Hermione does do most of the research but her first response for anything is go to the library and research it. She checks my homework at most, instead she spends more time trying to get Ron to do his before doing it herself." Harry hated his fame as the Boy-who-lived and refused to use it to skate on by in life. He worked had for his skills and abilities only to have his friends make others think he was stupid and useless without them.

"I'm sorry." Tracey said in an almost whisper. Finding out that the Gryffindor Golden Boy was nothing at all like the rumors was a bit of shock but to then to learn that his best friends thought so little of him must have badly hurt. The boy, no young man before her was a walking mystery that been the center of all things weird since their first year, a mystery that Tracey wanted to figure out.

"I've done so much for both of them only to hear they have been saying lies about me behind my back? Why? What have I done to deserve this or am I just freak that deserves to be alone for the rest of my life?" Harry whispered to himself with a dead tone and a look on him he had just about given up on all hope or happiness for himself.

"Don't say that, you are certainly not a freak. You haven't done anything wrong, they did and if they truly are your friends they will apologize and never do something like it again. If not, then they were truly your friends and just were using you for your fame." Tracey said in a defiant tone before going on in a softer tone. "I know that you have no reason to trust what I have told you but you deserve to know the truth. Go ask any other student from the different houses when Granger and Weasley are not around and they will tell you something similar."

"I'll give them a chance but that's it." Harry stated before he realized that this was the longest he had talked to a girl besides Hermione, someone that he considered as a sister or at least used to. Speaking again shyly. "Sorry if I ruined you night Tracey."

"Its fine Harry, I got some peace from the Tournament and learned a bit about the real you, not the Boy-who-lived." Tracey said while standing up. "It's going to be even more hectic now that everyone has sent an owl home to their parents about the muggle soldier being the fourth champion. With all the ministry officials from four different countries, reporters and various experts called in, it would probably be best if we didn't call each other by first names in public. See you next Tuesday at 6 pm in the library. Good night Harry." Tracey said before walking away, leaving Harry to look at her leave before looking at the moon for a bit, processing what all Tracey had told him and looking back at previous years and past adventures. It would be an hour before Harry went to bed despite his clouded heart and Ron's snoring.

 **I'M ALIVE! Yes, you fuckers who for some reason still read this and like it, I'm back. For now. Or when I feel like it. Now I know most you wished that this new chapter would have come sooner (me too) even when I had rough draft written down already. The thing is I finally got my DD-214 and just enjoyed not waking up at 5 in the fucking morning every day or 2am cause some asshole got a DUI and we all have to come in. YES, that does happen so if you looking at joining the Army, be prepared for some stupid shit. Like really, really retard shit. Where was I going with this? Ah yes, why I finally have chosen to start this again? It's like therapy for me in a weird way and DEADPOOL. Yes you can thank Deadpool for getting my ass motived again. I do have plans for this stories and rough drafts till the first task. Updates might be either slow or fast as hell since inspiration is weird and I'm not typing something that I already wrote down cause that shit reminds me redoing leave requests or counseling statements. That and I'm not going to try to make each chapter longer than the last one. Huge respect to the writers on this site who can do that and update weekly or even monthly. You see a mistake or something fucked up besides the plot, point it out. As I said before, I like criticism that shows my flaws so I can work on changing or improving them. If you hate this, just leave. Like go to a different story or close the browser cause otherwise I'm reading pointless flames. Now till whenever next time it is, OEFgrunt out. I AM THE INFANTRY, FOLLOW ME.**

 **Layouts- It is what it sounds like. You lay everything out and go over everything one piece at a time for 100% accountability and to see condition. It takes hours and is grueling cause someone ELSE has to be the one checking it before your allowed to pack it all up again.**

 **Prayer calls- If you every go to Islamic countries or cities, you will hear five different prayer calls throughout the day. Nothing against Muslims or their religion as I myself am atheist but it gets old. Fast. It's like an annoying alarm clock that you can't hit snooze on.**

 **Car parts in general- Google it if you want to know.**


End file.
